Percy Jackson goes to Hogwarts
by jiyamarri
Summary: Percy Jackson is assigned a quest to keep an eye on Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. He brings the Seven, Thalia, Calypso and Nico along with him. The rumors spread and their secret is close to being busted when a series of shocking events strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he stared out the window.

"I can't believe they're making us redo the year," grumbled Ron.

"Well it makes sense," Hermione said. "We missed the most of the year and with the horrible teachers practically everyone's doing it again." Ron grumbled something and wriggled back down into the seat. Soon he was asleep.

WHOOOOT WHOOOOT!

Ron jumped awake and glanced around.

"Oh," he said before grabbing his bag. Hermione snickered as the trio left the car. Trunks were left on the train as well as owls and cats.

"Who are they?" Hermione stage whispered pointing to a strange group of children. Harry turned to look. They were indeed odd. The forerunner of the group was a tall muscular teen with sea green eyes and black hair. Standing next to him was a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes. Another blonde one, a boy this time, stood with another girl with light brown skin. Maybe like Native American? Harry wasn't sure. There was another brown girl, though her skin was more like cocoa. She had black curly hair and beside her stood a burly Asian boy. Finally there was a mischievous Hispanic boy, a pretty brunette with a freckle by her left eye, a blonde boy who looked laid back and finally a teen clad in black with a silver skull ring on his finger. They were all wandering around aimlessly looking for something to do or where to go.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid shouted. "Exchange students, over here!" The group of teens wandered over to Hagrid and boarded boats. Harry and Hermione climbed into carriages and sped off towards the old castle.

"Alright students! A few notices, after the Sorting there will be an additional Sorting for the new exchange students. They're from America," McGonagall said. Harry glanced at Hermione with raised eyebrows. She shrugged as the Sorting progressed. Finally it was time for the other students' turn. Harry watched anxiously.

"Atlas, Calypso!" Mc Gonagall said. The brunette with the freckle carefully clambered onto the stool.

—

Ah, Daughter of Atlas. You are smart, yet brave. Normally you would be Ravenclaw, but refusing to kill Leo Valdez... I think you are...

—

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled after a few minutes or so. The girl hopped off and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Solace, Will!" McGonagall cried. The laid back blonde boy sat on the stool.

—

Hello Son of Apollo. You I shouldn't have much trouble with. Loyal, but brave. Risking your life for injured campers? That will have to be...

—

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled as token applause filled the room.

"di Angelo, Nicholas!" McGonagall yelled. The boy who radiated darkness flopped onto the stool.

—

Son of Hades. I sense dark in you, and passion. Such traits would be Slytherin, but the bravery towards your friends...

—

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. The boy stood up calmly and walked over to the table.

"Valdez, Leo!" The mischievous boy slid onto the stool as the hat sank on his head.

—

Ah, a Son of Hephaestus. Nice to see one of those again. For your smarts, you might be Ravenclaw, but you are too much of a daredevil. Better be...

—

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled as Leo slid into a seat beside the Calypso girl.

"McLean, Piper!" The Native American girl jumped up and sat on the stool.

—

Aphrodite! Oh dear, don't see many of those any more. The way you fight...

—

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled once more and Piper slid into a seat next to Leo. He punched her on the arm and she nudged him playfully.

"Levesque, Hazel!" The cocoa girl slid onto the seat as the hat slipped over her eyes.

—

A Daughter of Hades who is a fighter... jewels, hmm? I know where you go...

—

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled again and Harry clapped, his hands stinging. The girl slipped off the stool and sat next to Piper.

"Zhang, Frank!" The burly Asian boy day on the stool.

—

A Son of Mars! Well, you're quite the fighter, but some doubt hmm? Hold onto that stick kid...

—

"Gryffindor!" The hat said. Frank sat next to Hazel and looked back to the hat.

"Grace, Thalia!" A girl wearing a Death to Barbie t shirt with a silver circlet on her head glanced up livid. She hadn't been there a second ago. She slumped into the stool.

—

Daughter of Zeus, quite the fighter now are we...

—

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. She scaled her way to the table and flopped down by Hazel.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

—

Daughter of Athena, mmhmm

—

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted after a few seconds. Hermione's eyes widened. She's never seen someone Sorted so quickly before.

"Jackson, Perseus!"

—

AHH!

—

As soon as the hat was half a foot above Percy's head it screamed.

"GRYFFINDOR GRYFFINDOR TOO BRAVE GET IT OFF AHH!" Professor McGonagall frowned.

"Let's try again," she said. A second time the hat yelped.

"Show off!" Thalia yelled and the exchange students laughed along with a few Brits. Percy scrambled off the stool and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"That is all now. I have only two words. Dig in!" Dumbledore said. The Americans ate with fervor all the while talking in a strange language.

"What's the language?" Hermione said.

"I have no idea," Harry said. The Americans laughed and ate until it was time for bed.

"Americans, may I talk to you for a second?" McGonagall said. "There is a special dormitory for you, Dumbledore told me about your, ah, issues." She stared pointedly at Percy and Annabeth who clutched each other a little tighter. They tersely nodded as McGonagall left. Harry dragged Ron and Hermione up to meet them.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter," He said. Zero reaction.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley, and I think we know your names already."

"I suppose so," Piper said.

"So what school are you from?" Hermione said.

"Brunner's Academy of Magic," Annabeth said. "It's basically a homeschool, there's only about 50 attendees."

"Huh. It must be pretty small, I've never heard of it. How is it to be in such a large school?" Hermione said.

"Honestly, it's nowhere even close to some of the things we go through every day, so we're fine," Thalia said.

"What's so bad that happens a lot?" Ron said. Thalia's eyes narrowed. "Nothing you need to know," she said her voice laced with ice. Ron backed up and said, "Ok, uh, sorry."

"Thalia," Annabeth said in a clean commanding voice.

"Fine," She grumbled. "Sorry Ron." And she promptly walked away. Piper sighed. "Sorry about that, she's very overprotective, and, well, you could say she has a right to be."

"What does happen to you though?" Harry asked.

"We really can't tell you," said the cocoa girl, Hazel right? Hermione sighed and turned back to them. "Well, come on, we should be getting to the common room." She led them up moving staircases and winding ones and finally stopped at a picture of a pink clothed woman.

"Pagóni tis afrodítis," Hermione said and the painting swung open.

"παγώνι της αφροδίτης?" Percy said laughing.

"Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω," Piper said with a grin.

"Τι θα ακολουθήσει, κουκουβάγια της Ήρας?" Leo said!

"Σταματήστε να φουσκώνουμε την κάλυψή μας! Σταμάτα να μιλάς!" Annabeth half yelled. They all turned around and gulped at the Golden Trio.

"Was that... Greek?" Hermione said.

"No, uh, no..." Leo said. "Cmon guys." The Americans and the Golden Trio climbed the winding staircase together.

"Where are you going?" Hermione said.

"Our cab- our dorms," Annabeth said. They all disappeared into a door with a rune on it.

"How come they get to sleep in the same dorm!" Ron cried.

"Ugh. Americans," Hermione said as she flipped her bushy hair towards the girls dorm. Slowly, they all drifted off to sleep.

"Annabeth no..." Percy muttered. The dream increased. "ANNABETH! PLEASE, I DIDN'T ABANDON YOU! ANNABETH!"

"PERCY! DON'T DO IT, DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" Harry and Ron shot up in their beds.

"Whose shouting?" Ron mumbled. Harry pulled Ron out of bed and to the stairs. Hermione and a few other girls were there as well. All of a sudden the door burst open and Percy emerged with Annabeth. Both were caked in sweat and clutching each other tightly.

"Percy what's wrong!" Ron cried.

"Dream," Annabeth mumbled. "Percy, you know that I was there. You didn't do it."

"But I almost did. The poison was so close. And you almost died, the arai…"

"But I didn't because you pulled me out!" she shot back. Percy pulled her close and kissed her.

"Ahem! PDA! PDA ALERT!" Leo shouted and Percy and Annabeth broke apart chuckling.

"Uh, I'm gonna go back to bed…" Ron said as he stumbled back to the dorm. Slowly the small crowd dissapated.

(Italics mean Greek)

"Percy, you know that I'd never let you go. All through Tartarus… I'm here to make sure you make it through,"Annabeth said. Percy kissed the top of her forehead and sat down in an armchair.

"Well, we got a few hours to kill, what do you want to do?" he said. Annabeth just snuggled into the same chair and the two managed to have a dreamless sleep.

"Hey," a soft voice said. It was Piper. "People are kind of looking at you oddly…" Percy shook sleep off his eyelids and glanced around the room. True enough, everyone was staring at them. Percy helped a sleepy Annabeth off the chair and gave her a quick kiss.

"Cmon Wise Girl," He said. Annbeth opened her eyes a little wider and sluggishly trekked up the stairs with Percy. A few minutes later they emerged dressed and awake. Percy grabbed his bag and stuffed a torn up ballpoint pen in his pocket. Annabeth had a Yankees cap in her but she didn't put it on, just put it in her bag. The rest of the exchange students all seemed slightly odd. Thalia had a silver bracelet that she jingled anxiously. The Piper girl had some kind of horn and belt at her waist, Harry was sure he saw a hilt tucked into her jeans. Annabeth had the cap as well as a mysterious object up her sleeve. The Frank kid didn't have anything, just a small package he tucked anxiously into his jacket. Hazel had nothing, but the Leo kid had a large tool belt around his waist. Calypso had nothing and Jason had a golden coin that he tucked into his pocket. The group traveled in a pack as they left to breakfast.

"What. What are they doing," growled Ron stonefaced. The Americans had set up a bronze brazier flickering with green fire. They proceeded to throw the best parts of the food into the flames and whispered a name. Harry swore I heard the name Atheen or something.

"I know they're speaking Greek," said Hermione. "I know it. The first phrase, pagóni tis afrodítis means peacock of Aphrodite. They're Greek, but there's something else up." She proceeded to walk over to them. "What's your secret?" she asked them.

"Don't have one. Screw off," Thalia said.

"Thals, come on," Annabeth patronized. "She's right though, we have no secrets." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Shist!" Leo said as he knocked over his glass. The water simply flowed back in.

"Thanks, Percy," Leo said.

"Anytime Fire Boy," he responded.

"What spell was that!" Hermione said.

"Er, a secret one?" Percy responded. Hermione huffed and sat back down.

"Sheesh," Leo said before helping himself to some waffles.

"Sheesh indeed," Hazel said as she grabbed juice. Together the demigods ate breakfast.

"What's the schedule?" Calypso asked.

"We have this Charms class next? Then Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gees, I think we got enough of those," Percy said. Annabeth laughed. Soon students began to rise and go to classes, the Americans behind them.

"Alright, welcome to the first Charms class of the year!" Flitwick said. "I am pleased to welcome the exchange students to my class. Today we will be charming water into ice." Percy snorted quietly as he withdrew the wand Chiron had given him.

"Percy," Annabeth said.

"I'll fake it good," he whispered back.

"Alright, the incantation is Freezee Incantartem. Say it along class," Flitwick squeaked.

"Freezee Incantartem," the class chanted. "Now you try it." The class screwed up their faces in concentration and waved their wands. Hermione did it on the first try along with a Annabeth and Piper. Percy simply fake waved his wand and twitched his hand. The water froze immediately.

"Did you see that?" Hermione whispered to Ron. The Americans were oblivious to their conversation.

"No," he said shortly.

"Percy didn't use his wand. He just flicked his hand and the water turned to ice. There's really something up," She hissed. Ron just shrugged and turned back to his wand. With hunched shoulders Hermione forced on. She would find out what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

After Transfiguration and Potions the students made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Inside was a horse. No, a centaur?

"Chi- Mr. Brunner!" Annabeth cries as the Americans strode over.

"Hello Annabeth, Percy. Please, take a seat," the centaur, sorry Mr Brunner said.

"Today we will be exercising our hand to hand combat," he said. The Americans looked excited.

"Please, select your weapons. You may choose from a sword, a dagger and shield or a bow and arrow." Everyone poked around the weapons except the Americans. Leo somehow got hold of a massive hammer, Piper a jagged golden sword. Annabeth had a bronze dagger, and Hazel a gold cavalry sword. Thalia had a spear and Percy had a three foot bronze sword. Calypso had no weapon but a small bow, Nico on the other hand had a long black sword. Will pulled out a bow and arrow and Frank did as well.

Harry had selected a sword as well as Ron. Hermione picked a bow and arrow but had considered a dagger.

"Alright! Now, I'm going to give you a few pointers on how to hold your sword or dagger. Bows and arrows I shall touch on later. Now... Perseus how about you come up here?" Chiron said. Percy held his sword loosely as he walked up to the arena.

"Would anybody like to challenge!" He said.

"Uhh, I'll give it a go," Ron said. Percy smirked and twirled his sword a bit. Ron's hung limply as he crouched down. Percy just stood there. Ron charged and brought his sword up. Percy blocked and twisted his blade down. It caught Ron's sword and knocked it out of his hand. Percy kicked it away as he blade flew down to Ron's throat.

Everyone was shocked except for the exchange kids. They were all grinning like demons.

"Any challengers?" Chiron asked. The whole room went silent.

"I'll give it a go," Annabeth said. She threw down the shield as she advanced towards Percy. Dagger drawn, she attacked.

The two led a dangerous game, leaping around and twisting blades in the air. Percy flipped over Annabeth but she blocked his blade. He twisted and her dagger was thrown to the floor. She shoulder rolled through his legs and snatched it up again. He jumped, twisted in midair and knocked her blade all the way to the back of the room. His arm flew around her neck holding his blade at her throat. She smiled up at him before grabbing the bladeand twisting it. She used his sword and pushed it up to his neck.

"Congratulations!" Chiron said. The crowd was frozen. Annabeth still had Percy in a chokehold. He twisted around and kissed her. She released the blade. Percy drew something from his pocket and all of a sudden the sword shrank and disappeared or so it seemed.

"I knew there was something up with them," she said.

"Alright, how about we-" Chiron was cut off by a arrow investing itself in his flank.

"Οι Έλληνες συναρμολογούνται!" Thalia yelled. "AEGIS!" The silver bracelet in her wrist morphed into a shield with the fearsome visage of a horrible woman with snake hair. She took out her spear and charged.

Leo advanced with two ball peen hammers with Calypso at his side. She seemed so be using a levitation spell, things flew towards the enemies. Piper drew her jagged sword and stabbed a monster. It froze before dissipating into yellow dust. She whipped out the horn at her belt and shot a monster straight in the chest with a pot roast. It fell back into Jason's sword. Hazel zipped around the battlefield on a streak of tan, it seemed to be a horse. Frank suddenly morphed into a dragonand proceeded to torch a whole legion of the things. Percy and Annabeth fought like demons. Percy's sword flashed as he tore through monsters. Harry was sure one of them had stabbed him but it just glanced off his skin. Annabeth pulled on the cap, turned invisible, and snuck behind enemy lines and literally stabbed them in the backs. Harry's eyes widened as Percy thrust out his hands. Water came like metal to a magnet, most from the Great Lake. It swarmed around Percy, entrapping him in a small personal hurricane. Spears and arrows were deflected as he shielded Chiron who was being attended to by Will.

Thalia roared a battle cry as her spear, wreathed with electricity, charged into battle. Nico pressed his hands to the ground and summoned these things- skeleton people who fought alongside the kids. The occasional strike of lightning would fry a dozen or so and finally the team got to the last few. Jason flew in and summoned a huge bolt of lightning frying the last triple dozen to a crisp. The Americans fell to the ground panting.

Wizards and witches stared at the kids.

"We got some explaining to do," Percy groaning. His shirt was sliced to pieces but his chest wasn't cut.

"Bloody hell yeah," Ron said. He reached over and helped Percy up.

"Damn Achilles," he muttered. Slowly the Americans rose and sheathed their weapons. Percy capped his sword and it shrank to a ballpoint pen. Jason tossed up his sword and it morphed to a coin. All the weapons were sheathed and Will had finished treating Chiron.

"We... we need an assembly for this," he said.

"Alright y'all! We got something to tell you," Percy yelled. Leo pulled a few tools out of his belt and in a few seconds he had a makeshift microphone. "Here dude," he said. Percy accepted the megaphone.

"Ok. We are all children of Greek Gods." The disbelieving cries cropped up, mostly talk of bs.

"I am Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthshaker, Stormbringer."

"I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Forethought."

"I am the Son of Zeus, God of the Sky, storms, and thunder."

"I am the Daughter of Zeus, God of the Sky, storms, and thunder."

"I am the Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Doves."

"I am the Son of Hephaestus, God of the Forges, Blacksmiths and Fire."

"I am the Daughter of Pluto or Hades, God of Death and Riches."

"I am the Son of Hades, God of Death."

"I am the Son of Mars, God of War."

"I am the Son of Apollo, God of the Sun, Music and Healing."

"I am the Daughter of Atlas the Titan, bearer of the Sky." The children finished and stared expectantly at the crowd.

"Prove it!" A voice shouted out. Jason flew above them and sent a bolt of lightning down to the ground. Thalia brandished her shield and brought down a second bolt. Percy summoned all the water in the room and made a giant dolphin. It swam about before morphing to a heart and flying to Annabeth. She giggled as it evaporated into mist. Annabeth whistled and owls came by the hundreds. She whistled again and they reluctantly flew away. Nico pressed a hand to the ground and dead warriors crawled out. Hazel summoned jewels. Frank transformed into a bear and roared. Calypso summoned wind and Leo shot up a bolt of fire. The show ended with Will summoning sunlight and blinding half the school.

"What more proof do you want?" Percy said. The school responded with a cheer.

"What are your titles? Like what quests have you done?" Hermione asked. Calypso stepped forward.

"Calypso, Daughter of Atlas surviver of Ogygia."

"Will, Son of Apollo, Healer of the Labyrinth, Hero of New York, Hero of Camp Half Blood."

"Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite, Hero of Olympus, rescuer of Hera, defeater of Hercules, Wielder of the Sword of Boreas, and Counselor to the Aphrodite cabin."

"Nico, Son of Hades, Fighter of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, Fighter of Camp Half blood, Transporter of Athena Parthenon and Counselor to the Hades Cabin."

"Leo, Son of Hephaestus, Creater of Argo II, Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Gaea, Fire Bringer, Rescuer of Hera, and Counselor to the Hephaestus cabin."

"Frank Zhang, Freer of Thanatos, Shapeshifter, Bringer of the Eagle, Praetor of Rome, Hero of Olympus."

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, Bringer of Jewels, Hero of Olympus, Defeater of Phasaphae."

"Thalia. Daughter of Zeus, Wielder of Aegis, Bringer of Lightning, Pine Tree of Camp Half Blood, Lieutenant of Artemis, Immortal, Hero of New York, Hero of Olympus."

"Jason Grace. Rescuer of Hera, Praetor of Rome, Lightning Bringer, Windrider, Hero of Olympus, slayer of the Trojan sea dragon and head of the Zeus Cabin."

"Annabeth Chase. Defeater of Furies, Rescuer of Lightning Bolt, Protector of Thalia, Escapee of the Lotus Hotel, Bringer of the Fleece, Slayer of Polyphemus, Bearer of the Sky, Traveler of the Labyrinth, Daedalus's last trustee, Fighter of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Kronos, Hero of New York, Discoverer of Athena Parthenos, Rescuer of Athena Parthenos, Survivor of Tartarus, Hero of Olympus."

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Defeater of Furies, Slayer of Medusa, Escapee of the Lotus Hotel, Fighter of Ares, Winner of Ares Battle, Bringer of the Lightning bolt, Wielder of Water and Anaklumosos, Survivor of the Sea of Monsters, Escaper of the Sirens, Defeater of Charybdis, Defeater of Circe, Defeater of Polyphemus, Retriever of the Fleece, Traveler of the Labyrinth, Freer of Pan, Fighter of the Labyrinth, Destroyer of the Andromeda, Slayer of the Clamizonian Sow, Defeater of Iapetus, Slayer of Kronos, Hero of New York," Percy Said and took a breath.

"Defeater of Polybotes twice, Slayer of Phineas, Rescuer of the Eagle, Praetor of Rome, Rescuer of Thanatos, Survivor of Tartarus, Awakener of the Earth Mother, Destroyer of the Earth Mother, Hero of Olympus and head of the Poseidon cabin." Everyone stared.

"Now off to bed. Pit pot!" Dumbledore said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Hermione cried. She jumped up and down in excitement. Ron couldn't help but laugh as he watched his girlfriend half geeking out. Percy and his crew climbed the stairs but stopped short at the small cluster that awaited them. Nico grimaced at Percy and they all grabbed hands. Hermione watched as they disappeared into the shadows and reappeared by their dorm door. Percy smirked before they leapt through the door.

The next morning was rather hectic, everyone trying to ask the demigods questions and them basically ignoring everything. Soon they had zipped through classes and it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts again.

"Alright! Now today, I'm going to teach you how to handle weapons. If your going to use a sword, you should place one hand on the hilt and the other..." Chiron droned on for a bit and then started to hand out weapons.

"Hey Harry, are these real?" Ron whispered.

"I think so," he hissed back.

"Bloody hell."

"Yeah."

"Alright! Choose the weapon you want!" Everyone assembled with their weapons. Hermione had debated over a bow or a knife but chose the bow. Ron and Harry both chose swords. Neville, surprisingly, picked up a sword and twirled it like he'd been doing it his whole life. Dean also took a sword. Malfoy grabbed a silver knife. Parvati took a knife too, and Lavender took a bow.

"Ok, if you have a bow go over Frank. Knives, come up here to take lessons from Annabeth and Piper. Spears, Thalia. Swords, Jason, Nico, Percy, and Hazel. Anything else, come see me," Chiron said. Everyone divided into little groups and began learning the basics of sword fighting. It was really fun, all the demigods were good sports. But all to soon the bell rang and it was time to go.

"Lunchtime!" Percy yelled, sprinting to the Great Hall. Annabeth rolled her eyes as the demigods followed him.

"Ahh!" Percy said as he scarfed down a blue sandwich. Annabeth just looked to the sky. The rest of the demigods laughed and chatted while they ate lunch. All of a sudden most appeared and some kind of portal formed? Harry looked around bemusedly.

"Ok, guys, that's our call. Maybe you can come to Camp Half Blood sometime and see us?" Percy said.

"Wha- What thats it, you just leaving?" Hermione spluttered. Annabeth tossed a bag of drachmas to Hermione.

"You know how to use these!" She said before dissolving in the mist. One by one the demigods said goodbye and vanished.

"I wonder if we'll see them again," Hermione said. An owl flew down from the sky and dropped a note in Hermione' hand.

The note read, "Don't worry, you will!"

**Yay, it's the end! Hope you liked this short story, now I'm out! PEACE-**

**Liza**


End file.
